As technologies advance, people rely on mobile devices, wireless transmission devices and wireless network increasingly more, so that antennas used for transmitting or receiving radio waves become popular and used extensively in our living environments.
For antennas or dish antennas, the direction and angle of the antennas are usually adjusted according to a signal transmitting or receiving direction in order to improve the efficiency of receiving or transmitting signals. Therefore, it is a main issue for related manufacturers to adjust the direction or angle of an antenna effectively.
In view of the aforementioned problem of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a feasible solution to overcome the problem of the prior art.